An in-vehicle speaker (hereinafter simply referred to as a “speaker”) generates vibrations during use. The larger vibrations deteriorate sound quality and adversely affect peripheral members. If the speaker is rigidly fixed so as to suppress the vibrations, it takes time to assemble the speaker and if the assembly is simplified, it is difficult to prevent the generation of vibrations.
A conventional speaker is fixed by overlapping an attaching portion thereof with a bracket of a vehicle and fastening a bolt made of metal material with a grommet mounted on the attaching portion (see Patent Document 1). Therefore, two parts are required and an assembly operation is time-consuming.
In another disclosed technique, a flexible hook portion is disposed on an attaching portion of a speaker and inserted and locked into a hook-portion insertion hole of a bracket of a vehicle (see Patent Document 2). However, since the hook portion must be formed integrally with the attaching portion, the configuration of the attaching portion is problematically complicated.